


Pancakes

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupidly fluffy family fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

"Leah's wearing your glasses." Sam says into the phone as she balances a three year old on her lap. "I don't know where she got them from but she hasn't taken them off all day. Do you want to see her?"

What that really means is _do you have time_. SG-1 is in the middle of a series of 'peace talks' offworld that are growing increasingly less peaceful.

When she gets the laptop booted up, she hangs up the phone. Daniel looks exhausted and there's a bandage on his forehead that she wants to hear the story behind but there will be time for that later. Or there won't. Either way, she'll sacrifice her own curiosity in favor of daddy-daughter bonding.

Sam situates Leah so that her face fills up most of the screen. "See Daddy?"

Leah's face lights up and she waves madly, the oversized glasses falling down her face. "Daddy!"

"Hey there, sweetheart. What'd you do today?"

"Park," Leah says, jamming her thumb into her mouth. Sam instinctively tugs it away, scolding her lightly. "Doggie."

"Ohh, which one did you see? That little terrier?" Daniel says and listens to Leah's excited chatter about the different sizes and colors of the dogs she'd seen when they went to the park. While Daniel watches Leah, Sam watches Daniel. She can see the drab blue of the pillow and bedspread around him, which means that he's on base in either Colorado Springs.

Half an hour later, Leah's wound herself down and is losing her valiant battle against sleep. Sam tucks her in and retreats to the bedroom, taking her laptop - and Daniel - with her. She winks at him and leaves the laptop open while she changes clothes. Daniel's had a long day and he's not up for much but she has a feeling he'll still enjoy the view. She even executes a nice little bend when she picks her socks up off the floor that give him plenty of time to ogle her backside.

"I'm taking stills, you know." His voice pipes in tinny over the connection. "For later. It's sad when you don't even have the strength to jerk off."

Daniel sounds so genuinely upset that Sam can't help but laugh.

"Honestly!" He says. "I spent half of every night offworld daydreaming about you but once I'm actually in a place where I can call upon memory and an active imagination, I'm too beat to actually enjoy it."

She's dressed for bed in a t-shirt of his and nothing else when she crawls into bed. She rests her head on the pillow and puts the laptop beside her. It's not _really_ like he's in bed with her, not even close, except for in those moments just before she falls asleep with her eyes closed and his voice in her ear... but that moment won't come for a while yet, she hopes. "Tell me about..." She gestures with a touch of her finger to her forehead.

"Ah, that." Daniel's hand hovers above the bandage and then drops. "Just, you know. Got hit by a rock."

"A rock?"

"Yep. Flung by a ten year old. But he was a very large ten year old. With very good aim. Apparently some of the 'peaceful protesters' - and I say that with every bit of irony - decided that it would be a better idea to send the neighborhood kids to attack us, correctly assuming that we wouldn't resort to violent measures against them."

"Ouch." Sam makes a face.

"So what did you do today?" Daniel says, stretching out. "I'm gonna get more comfortable, you keep talking."

She hides a yawn behind the back of her hand and starts to tell him about the latest bit of alien tech that has the geeks at Area 51 all abuzz. She's sure he doesn't catch half of what she's saying but there's still something theraputic about rambling to each other at the end of the day. She's not sure if they'll ever manage a convention relationship, since the only way she can imagine Daniel leaving SGC is... well, she doesn't really want to think about that, because just the idea of it makes her gut clench and cold chills run through her body. She understands better than anyone that Daniel's absence isn't his choice and that he is fighting for them, but even the firsthand knowledge loses the emotional battle once in a while when faced with a cold bed night after night.

"You fall asleep on me?" Daniel asks, and she blinks her eyes. She hadn't even realized it.

"I'm awake." She reassures him with a smile. He's in a t-shirt and boxers now and the sight of him makes insides go a little fluttery. At least they haven't lost that, she thinks to herself.

They talk for a few minutes more. She's not overly concerned with the details, knowing that she has the clearance to read his report as soon as he submits it. As they both grow closer and closer to drifting off, she's unable to keep that inevitable question at bay. It slips out of her mouth even as she cringes inwardly.

"Do you know when you'll be home?"

He looks pained and unsure and she hates herself for making him end the conversation on this note, because of course he doesn't know. "I'm... I'm trying to work it out. As soon as I can. I miss you and Leah."

"I know." Sam smiles. "We miss you, too. We love you."

*

Sam wakes up and immediately knows that she's overslept. She rolls over and glares at her alarm clock. She's sure that she set it the previous night and four years of sleeping on-world may have made her a little bit soft but she's still pretty sure that she isn't to the point of sleeping through her alarm.

And even if she did, her daughter's on a fairly regular schedule that definitely involves Mommy being up by a certain hour. An hour that is definitely before 10 am.

She's out of bed in an instant and down the hallway. She's about to call Leah's name when she hears a shreak of laughter... and another laugh, lower and masculine. She rounds the corner into the kitchen and finds Daniel and Leah each with a handful of pancake batter and flower covering their clothes. "Mommy's up!" Daniel says, quickly wiping his hands on a dish towel and then grabbing Sam and swinging her around. "Hello, beautiful."

"Mommy!" Leah runs around them, flinging herself forward and latching onto Daniel's legs. "Daddy!"

Sam puts her hands on Daniel's shoulders and stares up at him. His eyes are bloodshot and there are dark circles around them. He's lost weight and the bandage just over his temple is turning dark. Her fingers brush his hairline and his eyes close briefly, then he hugs her tightly to him.

She kisses him, her fingers against his cheeks. His mouth is warm and he tastes like blueberries. His hands flatten against her back and she can hardly wrap her mind around the fact that he's really there and really real, solid and warm against her.

"Pancakes, Daddy!" Leah shouts, her laughing little face turned up toward them. Daniel bends down and swoops her up into his arms, holding her between them. Her mouth is blue and she smacks her lips in a kiss that stains his cheek.

"Right," Daniel grins. "Princess wants pancakes, princess gets pancakes."


End file.
